Dragons and Light
by ALiteralSkittle1290
Summary: Team Natsu goes on a quest one day, and coincidentally finding a girl named Hikari. She's a requip mage, awesome, and a certain pink haired dragon slayers long lost sister. NOT MY WORK. I POSTED THIS FOR A FRIEND. Reviews are appreciated.


**Percavenger1290: Hey guys! This isn't a Romanogers fic. (sorry to you people who clicked on this on accident) As you probably saw in the summary, this IS NOT MY WORK. I can't take credit for this wonderful idea. My friend "Grape Tomato" wanted me to post this for her, so enjoy! (I sure did.) Thank you for actually reading this. Goodbye. :D (REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!)**

"All right!," shouted Natsu.

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Lucy were on a job to take down a dark guild that had been robbing several towns in the area. Apparently, the dark guild wasn't very strong but, they had a super powerful wizard among them.

"This wizard mud be extremely powerful," said Lucy uneasily. "They're offering 150,000 Jewel!"

"That's great! I've been looking for someone to fight!," said Natsu (violent as always).

"All you do is fight, slanty-eyes," said Gray as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, droopy-eyes!," retorted Natsu.

"Be quiet," ordered Erza. "We've arrived."

The team stood at the door of the tavern that the dark guild had taken over as their home base. It was slightly run down but big enough to hold a guild full of thieves. Natsu crashed through the doors and began to pummel the members of the guild, who had all rushed to attack. Soon, the only member of the dark guild left standing was a small figure concealed in a dark cloak who hadn't joined its guild mates.

"You must be the powerful wizard we've heard about," said Lucy.

The figure laughed softly in a girl's voice.

"I guess so," it replied as its cloak fell to the ground around it's feet.

A pretty pink-haired, green eyed 15-year-old girl in a white dress and a black leather jacket stood before the five. Although her arm was heavily bandaged, the girl seemed to radiate an aura of power.

"A-a girl?!," exclaimed Lucy.

"Don't look so surprised," said the girl in response to Lucy's reaction. "After all, you have the Titania in your midst."

"I don't care if it's a girl," proclaimed Natsu. "I wanna FIGHT!"

"Kaiso!," she shouted.

Her body became wrapped in a brilliant white light. She was transported to a place in space much like Erza did when she performed a re-equip. The scene caused everyone, including Erza, to be dazzled. When the light faded, the girl stood with long silver sword in her delicate hands. Her eyes were narrowed and she wore a mischievous smirk on her pretty face. Surprisingly, she looked a lot like Natsu.

Erza, the Titania, the Queen of the Fairies had a look of pure, unmistakable awe and shock in her eyes.

"I have never seen a re-equip that powerful!"

Both Natsu and the girl charged each other. After a good amount of impressive fighting, both side were panting with exhaustion. For some reason, Happy also wore the look on Erza's face.

"No one has ever made Natsu that tired in that amount of time without blasting him with a magic attack," Happy said.

Suddenly, the girl collapsed. All five ran to her side.

"Are you okay?," asked Gray with obvious concern on his face.

"That arm injury is serious," stated Erza gravely. "Let's take her back to the guild."

Chapter 2

When the girl finally awoke, Lucy was asked to question her.

"Why me?," asked Lucy (complaining as usual).

"Since you're the weakest, she won't feel threatened by you!," replied Happy very matter-of-factly.

"Shut up cat!"

As Lucy neared the infirmary, she was surprised to find the girl sitting by the open window with a bird sitting on her finger. Lucy thought she looked delicate and gentle in her hospital gown and that sweet smile on her face. Suddenly the girl turned around, interrupting Lucy's thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry! Did I disturb you?," stuttered Lucy, who had remembered this girl's power.

"It's alright. You're probably here to interrogate me."

"Since you already know that, can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Hikari. People call me Lady Light, kind of like how everyone calls Erza-sama "Titania'."

"You call Erza 'Erza-sama'?"

"Of course! She's like a sempai to me!"

"Anyway, have you been in that dark guild for a long time?"

"I haven't joined it. I've been on my own for a very long time. I had only helped that guild so that I could make myself a living."

"You don't have family?"

"For all I know, my family's dead!"

"I see. Where did you learn re-equip magic?"

"When I first started to live on my own, I was set on learning magic. So, I sought out a powerful wizard named Sire who took care of me and taught me magic. However, he was already old so when he died, I was on my own again."

Hikari paused.

"By the way, was that Gray?"

"Is the Gray you're talking about a weird Ice Make wizard that has a habit of stripping?"

Hikari laughed. "That's definitely him! After learning magic, I met him when he was still training with Ur and Gray, Lyon, and I became friends."

"I don't know why you'd want to be friends with Gray."

Hikari fingered her necklace absentmindedly. It looked like a small glass stone had been filled with fire threaded on a thin strip of worn leather. Lucy was surprised that she hadn't noticed it.

"That's very pretty," Lucy said. "Was it a gift from your teacher?"

"No. My older brother found it and gave it to me." Hikari's voice turned soft and slightly sad. "We were very close. Our parents used to tell me that when is was born, he used to sit in my nursery like he was watching over me. Even if that wasn't true, he really was a good older brother. He would often come home all beat up from scrapping with kids who he thought were mean to me. Even after I had already beaten them up. He always had such a fiery temper and he never backed down voluntarily. Whenever I cried, he would make me laugh. One day, our parents got sick and died. We wandered the forest and survived. But after a while, he decided to go get help. He didn't come back."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. It feels good to finally tell someone."

"Can you tell me his name? Maybe we can find him."

"It's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

Chapter 3

Lucy rushed back to report her findings. She was startled and shocked be Hikari's tale. Lucy told the information to Master Makarov and Erza. They listened patiently with grave faces until Lucy had finished. (Except for when Lucy told them that Erza was Hikari's senpai. Erza was very pleased.)

"I have never known anything about Natsu's background before he had joined Fairy Tail," said Master. "I had just assumed that he was an orphan raised by Igneel."

"I agree that this is shocking news. This girl has tremendous power. It is only suitable that she is related to Natsu," added Erza.

"What should we do with her?," asked Lucy nervously.

"Hikari is indeed powerful. She could be a good addition to the guild," suggested Makarov.

"Are you saying that we should have her become a member of Fairy Tail?," said Lucy.

"Yes, I am. (He sighed) One more powerful member to cause even more destruction."

"Should we tell her about Natsu?," asked Erza.

"No. This is between them. They will figure it out eventually."

Hikari joined Fairy Tail and chose a fiery red color on her right shoulder, just like her brother's. She also began to live with Lucy as roommates (under the conditions that they split the rent and household chores) and started an amiable friendship. Surprisingly (and not so surprisingly), both Natsu and Hikari did not recognize each other. It wasn't until Hikari had joined the team (and reconnected with Gray) that the two siblings began to talk to each other.

"How do you eat so much?," said Hikari to Natsu.

"Cause I'm hungry. Why do you nag so much?," replied Natsu defiantly.

"You don't have to get so defensive."

"I'm not defensive, slanty-eyes!"

"Your eyes are just as slanty as mine!"

They argue like siblings even though they haven't recognized each other yet, thought Lucy. It's amazing that even though they were so close, they haven't figured it out yet.

One day (finally), Natsu began to figure it out. For several days, he stared at Hikari's necklace in suspicion.

"Where did you get that stone?," asked Natsu.

"It was a gift from my brother," Hikari replied.

"You're lying! You probably stole it somewhere."

"I'm not. Trust me. I've had it since I was a little kid!"

"I gave that stone to my little sister… "

Recognition flashed in the green eyes the that the siblings shared.

"Hikari."

"Natsu."

"You-you… left me." Tears rose to Hikari's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? Where did you go? I thought you were dead!"

"I met a dragon. When I came back for you, you were gone. All I found of you was this." Natsu pulled a red ribbon from his pocket.

Hikari's tears flowed freely and started to stream down her face. Natsu hugged her and started to cry as well.

"I won't leave you again. Never again!," he said softly.

When the siblings had finally calmed down, Master Makarov, Erza, and Lucy came to talk to them.

"So you finally figured it out?," said Makarov.

"I can't believe it took you this long!," said Lucy. "You even knew each other's names!'

"I'm happy that you two are reunited," said Erza. "Siblings should stick together."

"So… Hikari's your sister?," asked Gray.

"Eh? You didn't figure it out?!," said Lucy.

"Gray," said Happy gravely. "Even I figured it out and I'm a cat."

"You knew?!," shouted Natsu. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry Natsu. I didn't think you were that dumb."

As usual, even a touching reunion cannot stop Fairy Tail from being lively.


End file.
